Life in Erudite
by FandomCake1492
Summary: Most people do alternate story lines where Tris stays in abnegation or it's No War, but this is basically instead of Dauntless or Abnegation she follows Caleb to Erudite. (will have some bad language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fan fiction and if you didn't read the summary it's basically if instead of staying in Abnegation or transferring to Dauntless, she follows her brother to erudite. I'm not sure yet with Susan and Robert. If you're actually reading this I would love to see what y'all want Susan and Robert to choose. I was thinking maybe Susan stays in Abnegation and Robert transfers to Amity, but like they all stay in touch and stuff happens ;) ? I am not sure if this will be war or no war yet so please give your thoughts on that too, thanks!**

**Tris (Beatrice) POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, and realize it is Choosing Day. I quickly jump out of bed and take a shower. Once I'm dry I put my hair up into the traditional Abnegation bun, then I go downstairs to the rest of my family.

" Good morning Beatrice, we have some toast for you and then we must go to the bus if we hope to be there in time." My mother says to me.

" Of course mom." I reply. This is my faction, selfless as always. Apparently I am divergent and have an aptitude for three different factions: Abnegation, Dauntless, and erudite. I still have no idea what I'll choose. I can't leave my family, but I definitely don't belong here unlike my brother, Caleb. He is the perfect Abnegation, always helping neighbors with groceries, giving his seat on the bus to someone in another faction. It just doesn't come to me as easily as it does to him. I have always known that Caleb will choose Abnegation, but something he said last night, _but we have to also think about ourselves. _It got me wondering, is Caleb the perfect Abnegation I always thought he was?

Suddenly I'm brought back from my thoughts by a knock on the door, it's Susan and Robert. They are our neighbors and we have practically grown up with them.

" Hello, we were wondering if we could travel with you this morning, our father is sick and we'd like to stick with a group, but don't let us be unwelcome." Susan says to me.

" That would be perfectly fine," I reply, trying to sound happy even though I'm still thinking about what Caleb said and that I don't know what faction I'm going to choose.

" Beatrice, Caleb, we need to leave now if we're going to make the bus." My father calls. Both of us are already at the door making small talk with Susan and Robert. Caleb, Susan, Robert, and I are all shaking as we walk to the bus, knowing that we are about to make the biggest decision of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the few people who have read this. I hope I'm not too bad of a writer and please review. I'm going to try and update as much as I can but unfortunately school is a thing so thanks! By the way any constructive criticism is welcome. Ok and also I'm freaking out because even though it's barely many at all I already have 15 views! **

**Tris (Beatrice) POV**

When we get to the choosing ceremony all the elevators are full and many people in line so the Abnegation all take the stairs so that other people can have our spots. When we reach the top my legs are burning, but I had time to think about the faction I'm going to choose. There is no way I can stay in Abnegation I'm just not selfless enough, so I'm left with Dauntless and Erudite. I can't think anymore because Marcus, one of the Abnegation leaders has begun speaking. As the room quiets down he gives the speech that apparently it's the same all the years before. He talks about each of the factions why gathered here today…

" Beatrice, wake up!" Caleb yell whispers into my ear. Apparently I fell asleep in the middle of the speech and now I hear Marcus calling out names.

" Caleb Prior!" He calls as I'm struggling to fully wake myself up. Once Caleb gets on the stage I don't bother watching because I know he'll pick Abnegation, but then I hear the clapping. Abnegation don't clap! I abruptly look up and see my brother, MY brother, my perfectly good Abnegation brother has just chosen Erudite! As he walks over and stands behind them Marcus calls my name.

" Beatrice Prior!" When my name is called and people realize I am Caleb's sister they go completely quiet waiting to see if another Abnegation will transfer. Two years ago Marcus's own son transferred to Dauntless and ever since rumors have spread about the "Not So Selfless Abnegation?"

As I walk up the stairs to the stage I'm thinking about what people will think about if both of their children transfer. When Marcus hands me the knife he stares me right in the eye as if daring me to transfer, and I can't help wondering the rumors aren't true of my parents, but what about Marcus. I stare him right in the eye and without looking away cut my hand and stick it out over a random bowl, I don't even have to look down at my hand to know what the clapping coming from my left and then the dead silence from everywhere else means. I am forever more Erudite.


	3. AN sorry not an update

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongA/N: So i was just wondering would y'all rather have short or long chapters and also note that I will not normally be able to update more than maybe every other day because school but today I'm sick so yah just thought you'd like to know./strong/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I got a review and so now I'm going to, when I can, do long chapters. I hope I'm not an awful writer, but if I am constructive criticism is very welcome. Also please review they're very welcome.

TheFaultInOurDivergentGames: Thanks for the review! As I just said I will try longer chapters.

Sorry and now to the story...

Susan POV

Beatrice and Caleb both Erudite! I mean yeah Beatrice I knew she wouldn't stay but Caleb, how?! I have no idea what I'm going to choose now. I was going to stay in Abnegation because that was my aptitude but what do I do now! I can't be in Erudite I'm just not smart enough, and if i stayed in Abnegation I would never get to see Caleb because of the "no Abnegation" rule. I sigh to myself. Amity? No too happy and they hug people, and live out of the fence. I wouldn't get to see Caleb, oh Caleb... We started hanging out a lot and then study sessions became make-out sessions... But I need to focus, what faction? Candor? I can't be that honest and I've heard you have to spill all your secrets to the entire faction. So that leaves...Dauntless! I can't make it there, or can I?

Tris POV

I shakily walk off stage to go stand with my brother behind the Erudite.

" Hey Beatrice it's ok," He says noticing my shakiness, " sometimes you have to think about yourself."

" I know," I say, " I just can't believe my hand went to Erudite."

" What did you want it to go to?"

" I have no idea."

" Well you're in Erudite now, so shut up I wanna see where this stiff goeswithout being distracted!" I voice calls from in front of us. We quiet down, and see Susan on the stage. She cuts her hand with the knife, she moves her hand towards the Abnegation bowl, but at the last second jerks to...Dauntless! She chose Dauntless! But she's just like my brother so easily selfless, well at least I thought he was. As the Dauntless erupt into cheers and hoot and holler in joy, the rest of the crowd gasps. I realize I missed Robert and by the looks on the faces of my former faction I know he must have transferred, but where to? As I look around I realize I am not tall enough to see over everyone else. So I decide to improvise by asking Caleb if I can climb up on his shoulders.

He says yes, but is still a little confused as I climb up onto his shoulders. Once I'm sitting on his shoulders I look at all the different pools of initiates. Dauntless, no he's not there but I do see Susan. Abnegation, no, I already ruled that out but check anyway. Erudite, no, not here I would have seen him by now. Candor, no, so that leaves, Amity. Sure enough I can see bland grey Abnegation clothes like a sore thumb in the throng of yellow and red.

" What do you think they'll do now that we're all gone?" Caleb asks, talking about our and Susan and Robert's parents.

" I don't know," I say, " I really don't know. I climb off of Caleb's shoulders and don't even try to listen to the end of the ceremony, all I can think is what will happen to my parents.

Susan POV

I don't what made me choose Dauntless, I know I can't fit in. My apptitude was Abnegation but I wouldn't get to see Caleb and the Dauntless are free, reckless, but free. That means that after initiation I'll be a full member and I may be able to go visit from time to time, but for that to happen I need to do one thing and that is to pass. I don't even know what their initiation is like, but I guess i'll find out eventually, although i've heard talk that it's ruthless.

I'm awakened from my thoughts by an Amity kid shaking me. " Hey we're leaving!" He yells as he starts to walk after the others, well when I say walk, I mean run. We run down the stairs, and outside. By the time we make it outside I'm panting and sweating buckets. I decide to take off my Abnegation jacket to reveal a plain grey t-shirt.

" Ohhhhhhh Scandalous!" I hear someone say when I climb to the train tracks. When I get to the top I realize we are going to have to jump on the train. I can't jump on a train! There is no way I mean just how? But I have no more time to think because suddenly I hear the train whistle. Damn! I think to myself. Now what am I supposed to do?

One of the members can see my worry and says, " Don't jump you're to the factionless kid." Ad that right there makes my decision for me, when the train comes I run along it with everyone else and jump.


End file.
